Nuevos integrantes en la familia
by mi-io
Summary: no sera completada, estoy creando una nueva version, porque esta no me gusto, se llamara unidos por la sangre¬ ¬ mucho mejor titulo pero esta no la eliminare para retener los reviews :P
1. Te encontre

Hello people, mi-io somos dos lindas hermanitas medio safadas, este es el primer fan fic que vamos a subir y es de "Mi", espero quer les agrade, dejen reviews ya vere como continuo el resto de los capitulos por que la verdad aun no se como acaba esta historia asi que se aceptan, no mas vien se agradecen todas las opiniones, criticas y sugerencias que me manden. No sean muy duros es el primero. Quiero aclarar que hice este fic pensando en que el origen de Kenshin no esta muy claro, ya que no dicen que paso con la familia de Kenshin, bueno al menos no recuerdo que digan en el anime y como no e leido el manga, pues me lo invente¬¬ asi que por fa´no me acribillen las fans.  
  
Declaracion: La mayoria de los personajes que vienen a continuacion no me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Watsuki sensei y de quien sea que compro los derechos ¬¬U, esto no es con fines de lucro, solo hago esto porque... tal vez por que estoy un poco traumada, no se, sin ofender a nadie, pero por lo menos esta autora esta un poco loquita.  
  
io:eso si no lo duden, yo se los aseguro  
  
mi: ejem...ejem ¬¬U bueno como sea aqui comienza este fic. DISFRUTENLO ^_^, aunque a lo mejor quede un poco corto ¬¬  
  
Capitulo 1 Te encontre  
  
---------------------  
  
El Kenshin gumi (osease Kenshin, Kaoru,Yahico y Sano para los inverbes) regresaba del Acabeko despues de haberse dado un festin ya que Kaoru estaba totalmente recuperada al igual que kenshin despues de la pelea con Enishi. A pesar de que ambos habian aclarado sus sentimientos no se habia dado ningun avance por parte de estos(mi: a veces no se si son timidos o simplemente tienen el seso hueco, si ambos se aman pues adelante ¿no?) (io:¬¬deja de decir eso sobre mi kenshin, que no ves que no le dice nada a kaoru por que lo que quiere es estar conmigo)(mi: @-@U de plano nesecitas un psiquiatra, ya no mas interrupciones pues, sigamos).  
  
Estos caminaban por la calle donde estaba el mercado cuando kenshin repentinamente se da cuenta de que alguien los sigue desde hace buen rato, Sano tambien ve a la sombra que los sigue.  
  
Ken: señorita Kaoru que dese aqui por favor- sin decir mas corre persiguiendo a una figura que se escabuye por entre los arboles   
  
Kaoru: Kenshin a donde vas- comienza a perseguirlo, Yahico y Sano solo la siguen.  
  
La figura continua corriendo entre la gente y se mete en un callejon en el cual Kenshin la alcanza.  
  
Sombra: demonios- ve la barda frente a esta pero es demasiado alta no puede saltarla.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Quien eres? ¿Por que no sigues?- con ojos dorados(io:Que bonitos sus ojos, verdad?^^)-oro?...O_oxU-sus ojos se abrieron como platitos al ver que quien los seguia era una niña de unos 13 años, era una pequeña ligeramente mas alta que Yahico, de pelo negro y ojos violetas( POM PO PO POM; por que sera eso?????).  
  
Niña:....- tan solo lo ve con una mirada nerviosa   
  
Kenshin: O_ox ORO?  
  
Mientras que Kenshin seguia "oreando" los demas lo alcanzaron.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin por que te fuiste asi, que demonios te pasa- en eso voltea a ver a la niña- uh? hola que haces aqui pequeña- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
Sano: Ella era la que nos seguian???? ¬¬  
  
Ken: si  
  
Yahiko:¬¬u nos seguian?  
  
Sano: UN MOMENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito de repente aturdiendo a los presentes- vean tiene ojos violetas, algo muy peculiar no creen?  
  
Yahico: ahora que lo dices no crees que se parece a Kenshin?  
  
Sano: si... Y Kenshin tiene la edad como para ser su padre no?  
  
Kenshin: ORO? O_ox como pueden decir eso????  
  
La niña que aun seguia en sock por haber sido atrapada por Kenshin reacciona y corre hacia el abrasandolo por la cintura mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.  
  
Niña: :.D De verdad eres tu... al fin te encontramos, mamá y yo tenemos mucho buscandote....- antes las ultimas palabras todos se congelan, Kenshin tan solo comienza a gotear freneticamente mientras voltea a ver a Kaoru esperando la inminente golpiza. PAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tan solo se oyo como Kaoru golpea a Kenshin con una sombrilla que traia consigo(por cierto no les dije que traia una sombrilla ¬¬u) haciendo caer noqueado a nuestro rorouni.  
  
Niña: COMO TE ATREVES Ò-Ó* - vio de muerte a Kaoru dispuesta a matarla- NADIE GOLPEA A MI FAMILIA- da un salto lanzando estrellas ninja hacia Kaoru, las cuales apenas esquivo. Ante esto la joven corre avalanzandose para moler a golpes a Kao, pero Sano la detuvo rodeando su cuello con uno de sus brazos.  
  
Sano: Pero que demonios te pico chiquilla, al fin y al cabo Kenshin esta mas que acostumbrado a los golpes de Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin: @o@x oro......  
  
Niña: SUELTAME MALDITO POLLO GIGANTE, ME LAS PAGARAS IMBECIL!!!!!!!!!!!!- la pequeña se retorcia tratando de escapar de las manos de Sano mientras gritaba.  
  
Sano: Ò Ó********* como me dijiste??   
  
Yahico: JAJAJAJA pollo gigante JAJAJA- Sano golpea a Yahico dandole un patada en la cabeza- ouch...  
  
La niña aprovecha la distraccion momentanea de sanosuke, una Kaoru shockeada y a un Kenshin que seguia K.O, muerde a Sano logrando asi safarse y saca rapidamente un silbato de entre sus ropas (mi: no tengo idea de si existian los silbatos en esa epoca pero que demonios, si un silbato) lo toca tan fuerte que todos se cubre los oidos con las manos, incluso Kenshin que recupero la consiencia por el ruido chillante.  
  
Todos: AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh- a todos les calo  
  
Despues de que dejo de silbar pasaron unos momentos de silencio mientras que todos recuperaban su sentido del oido.  
  
Sano: QUE ACASO QUIERES DEJARNOS SORDOS PEQUEÑA NIÑA LOCA- dijo mientras sujetaba a la pequeña por el gi con una mirada que decia que claramente iba a golpearla( mi: por cierto les dije que tenia un traje al estilo ninja ^^U io: ¬¬U e igual ke siempre no explicas nada bien mi: ¬¬ caya o muere, era algo parecido al de Misao, pero era un traje que parecia echo de pedazos de varias prendas.)  
  
Niña: grrrrrrrrrrr   
  
Kaoru: SANO no la toques que no ves que es una niña!!  
  
Sano: Que no ves que trato de matarte?  
  
Kaoru: ¬¬   
  
Yahico: Como si alguien le importara ademas la BUSU puede defenderce.  
  
Kaoru: YAHICO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: Vamos no peleen ^^xU, Sano es solo una niña sueltala- la niña volteo a ver a Kenshin como si fuera la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, mientras Sano de muy mala gana solto a la pequeña.  
  
En ese momento se oyo a lo lejos el sonido del galope de un caballo que se acercaba rapidamente al lugar, De repente un caballo se detuvo el la entrada del callejon(por cierto seguian dentro del callejon ¬¬) relinchando en dos patas, tan solo se vio su silueta que estaba a contra sol, el cual se ponia en el orizonte.   
  
----------------------  
  
mi: Que tal, quedo medio pequeño pero... ña, que pasara en nuestro siguiente capitulo? quien es la niña y quien monta el caballo? Sano es un pollo gigante? Sabian que me dicen la pollo? Cuantos oros habra dicho Kenshin en toda su vida? Algun dia Kaoru matara a Kenshin a golpes? la verdad no tengo la mas minima idea... como sea averiguelo en nuestro siguiente capitulo, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal.  
  
io: ¬¬ no es ALGO trillada esa frase ????????????  
  
mi: ^^UUUUUUUU si pero ña que demonios  
  
io: bueno kualquier comentario envienlo a mi_dark_bleed_angel@hotmail.com, por ke demonios tienes un mail tan largo ¬¬  
  
mi: al menos yo no estoy tan traumada que estoy haciendo una enciclopedia con todo lo habido y por haber de ruroken. ¬¬**  
  
io: Ò_Ó******** oye!!!!!!! kien te da derecho a dibulgar eso????  
  
mi: ^u^ la declaracion de los derechos de lo ostakus, por cierto quien no sepa que es un otaku despues les digo n_n  
  
io: na???? komo si existiera esa estupida declaracion, jajajajajajajajaja  
  
mi: para tu informacion fue hecha al tiempo de las obligaciones y restricciones de los hackers y web masters ¬u¬  
  
io: ¬¬ si, claro, como digas...  
  
mi: ^_^ bueno como sea amigos prometemos que en nuestros siguientes fanfics intentaremos agregar comedia o tragedia segun sea el caso, como somos nuevas esperamos que alguien acepte ser nuestro sensei nonU lo que pasa es que somos un tanto inverves.  
  
io: ¬¬ habla por ti  
  
mi: UOU ******* como sea manden sugerencias plissssssssss aunque nadie lea esto pienso seguir actualizandolo, talvez alguien lo encuentre en un par de años y sirva para que no se aburra un rato. En fin. Hasta la proxima ^^   
  
io: matta ne!!!(no se si asi se escribe n_nU)  
  
mi: SAYONARA BYE BYE ^__________^ _^..^_ mauuu!!!!!!! 


	2. onichan?

mi:HOLA de nuevo, este es el siguiente capitulo, debo decir algo, ESTOY FELIZ, alguien leyo el fanfic y aunque su review fue corto me subio la autoestima, n_n estoy muy feliz _^n_n^_mau!!!  
  
io: pero de ke hablas, si solo era uno. ¬¬ "si ke eres patetica"  
  
mi: T_T Bueno ya con el autoestima baja de nuevo, comensemos con este capitulo antes de que me deprima, a ver si no queda un poco aburridon, BUAAAAA T@T snif...snif  
  
io. jajajajajajaja eres tan voluble jajajajajajaja  
  
Declaracion: La mayoria de los personajes que vienen a continuacion no me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Watsuki sensei y de quien sea que compro los derechos ¬¬U, esto no es con fines de lucro, solo hago esto porque... tal vez por que estoy un poco traumada, no se, sin ofender a nadie, pero por lo menos esta autora esta un poco loquita.  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2: Oni-chan???  
  
El caballo se detuvo, la figura bajo abruptamente, empezo a caminar lentamente cada paso seguro y firme. Se detuvo. Las nubes cubrieron aquel sol poniente creando una hermosa imagen del atardecer, rojo, realmente rojo; esto dejo ver a aquella persona, todos vieron con sorpresa aquella mujer de cabello castaño, llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una especie de gi desgastado, vestia algo asi como Shura (la pirata), sus ojos brillaban entre las lagrimas que comenzaban a correr, sus ojos miel, casi dorados como los del destajador pero llenos de ternura, de alegria, por aquel que estaba frente a ella, un pelirrojo desconcertado aun con un enorme chichon en la cabeza. Corrio, corrio para llegar a los brazos de aquel que habia buscado por tantos años.  
  
La joven mujer abrazó a Kenshin por el cuello y comenzo a llorar en su hombros, el abrazo desconcerto a Kenshin, esto lo lleno de curiosidad, algo, algo le era familiar.   
  
Kaoru: ...Kenshin....- no cabia en su asombro quien era esa mujer, por que abrazaba al hombre que amaba, por que alguien mas tenia que venir a arruinar su felicidad de nuevo. Quien era?. En ese momento vio la mano de la mujer... tenia... una sortija. A la mente de Kaoru vinieron las palabras de Tae- Los hombres dan estas sortijas a la mujer como un muestra de amor eterno, para que compartan su vida con ellos por el resto de su vida(io: ¬¬ o algo asi)- Kaoru no pódia creerlo- Kenshin... quien es ella?- dijo tratando de guardar en su corazon las lagrimas que pedian salir de su mirada una mirada llena de temor, temor de perder a el hombre que tenia tanto esperando.  
  
Kenshin: shiranai (mi:creo que es no lo se, algunos autores lo usan pero quien sape la mera verdad ¬¬) O_ox?  
  
Mujer: acaso te has olvidado de mi Shinta- dijo entre sollosos apagados cerca de su oido.  
  
Kenshin (pensando): Como? no puede saber mi nombre, nadie lo sabe.- La sostuvo por los hombros separandola de si, la vio a los ojos asombrado. Los demas que no alcanzaron a oir lo que aquella mujer dijo tan solo miraban con extrañesa esa imagen. La niña, tan solo se acerco a la mujer tomandola por el brazo, con algo de miedo ante la repentina brusquedad de Kenshin.  
  
Niña: Mamá...- tan solo silencio se escucho cada quien sacaba sus conclusiones sin llegar a la atinada.  
  
Kaoru: no... no puede ser verdad Sano?- dijo dirigindose a Sanosuke pidiendole con la mirada que le dijiera que no.  
  
Sano: pues... yo...no...  
  
Yahiko solo miraba la imagen como tonto, no entendia bien que sucedia.  
  
Mujer: Kuso!!! bakka acaso nunca cambiaras- dijo tratando de poner una cara enojada, para despues dedicarle una dulce sonrisa  
  
Los ojos de kenshin se abrieron aun mas(si es que eso se puede) el asombro era demasiado para Kenshin, ella era...  
  
Kenshin: To...Tora?  
  
Tora: Tanto tiempo verdad?- Kenshin no puede evitar sonreir, la alegria ilumino su rostro. Esto lleno a Kaoru de insertidumbre.- ella es Mary- dijo acercando a la pequeña  
  
Kenshin: Hola mucho gusto- le extiende la mano a la pequeña, la cual lo abraza  
  
Tora: bien, mi nombre es Tora mucho gusto- dijo alejandose de Kenshin y viendo a todos con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Todos los demas: O~O? Que?  
  
Kaoru se acerco a Kenshin y lo vio a la cara con ojos suplicantes, pidiendo una explicacion.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru?... mmm... ella es Tora es mi prima- dijo con su linda sonrisita, tratando de calmar a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Prima? O_o-dijo comensando a pensar que se asusto por nada.  
  
Tora: Oni-chan(hermano), mejor di que soy tu One-chan(hermana) practicamente lo soy ¬¬(se sintio algo despreciada, ella lo considera un hermano).  
  
Kenshin: oro? bueno es mi One-san   
  
Tora: ONE-CHAN, no dije que me dijeras One-san, me hace sentir vieja.  
  
Kenshin: Pero si tienes mi edad O_ox  
  
(io: O_O tienen la misma edad??????????? mi: si, algun problema ¬¬* io: no es solo ke me parecio algo extraño-_- mi: bueno Tora es un poco menor pero solo unos meses, el siguiente capitulo va traer la historia de Tora, ya veras despues)  
  
Tora: y?  
  
Kenshin: bueno pues no eres precisamente una "jovencita"(terrible error)  
  
Ellos comensaron a discutir mientras que Mary intentaba calmar a su madre que ofendida intentaba golpear a Kenshin con la sombrilla que Kaoru uso para golpearlo(se habia quedado por ahí en el suelo n_nU). El resto del Kenshingumi veia la escena algo confusos, aunque Kaoru estaba muy, pero MUY aliviada despues de lo que oyo.  
  
Yahiko: UN MOMENTO!!!!!!- grito el pequeño(:P) haciendo que se detuviera una Tora que perseguia a Kenshin- podria uno de ustedes explicar que es lo que pasa aqui???????-  
  
Kenshin con un par de chipotes en la cabeza: Creo que es mejor que vayamos al dojo para hablar y tomar un poco de te C_nx( traia un ojo hinchado jeje n_nU)  
  
Tora: Tanto tiempo sin vernos y tu quieres tomar te, mejor tomemos sake, hay que celebrar!!!!!!! ; )  
  
Mary vio con un poco de desprecio a Sanosuke. Ella no queria ir donde ese maldito pollo gigante.  
  
Mary: pero mamá...  
  
Tora: Que?  
  
Mary: Ò~Ó ellos quienes son?- dijo señalando a Yahiko, Sano, y Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: Bueno yo soy Kaoru, y ellos son Sano y Yahiko- dijo de manera cortes, al fin y al cabo si eran familia de Kenshin era mejor llevarse bien por que algun dia(penso con esperanza) tambien seran mi familia- vengan les ofresco mi casa, quedense ahí. Mary solo hizo una cara de desprecio.  
  
Tora: Mary se amable, no te comportes asi!.  
  
Mary: Pero mamá ella golpeo a Obi-san, y ÉL(señalando a Sanosuke) queria golpearme.  
  
Kenshin: Obi-san O_ox  
  
Tora: Verdad que te hace sentir viejo? ¬u¬  
  
Mary: mamá...  
  
Tora: ¬¬ (voltea a ver a Kaoru y a Sanosuke con detenimiento) bah seguramente tu empezaste! ^_^  
  
Yahiko: Eso es cierto ¬¬o  
  
Mary: NADIE pidio tu opinion "enano"  
  
Yahiko: ENANO, A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ENANO NIÑA LOCA ADEMAS ESTAMOS DEL MISMO CALE.  
  
Mary: ^o^* pues dejame decirte que eres mas pequeño que yo- dijo comparando su tamaño con él.  
  
Los jovenes comienzan a pelear, mientras Kaoru sujeta a Mary y Sano toma a Yahico por el gi separandolos. Mientras Kenshin ve la imagen con una gran gota en la cabeza y Tora sonrie feliz mientras toma del brazo a su Oni-chan.  
  
  
  
mi: la verdad quedo un poco aburrido, pero ya veremos como metemos accion en la trama ¬¬.  
  
io: ahá!!!! no se esperaban ke fuera la prima. verdad??????  
  
mi: O-O ni siquiera yo lo esperaba  
  
io: ¬¬U y eso ke esta es tu historia!!  
  
mi: esque originalmente era la hermana, pero por sugerencia de io, y para depistar un poco, por que era bastante predecible se convirtio en su prima ¬¬ aunque practicamente es su hermana.  
  
io: jaja  
  
mi: bueno, en el siguiente capitulo pondre la historia de Tora y Kenshin en su niñes. Sera un flashback total al pasado de nuestros heroes.  
  
io: ¬¬UUUUU ke acaso hay flasback al futuro???? "INVERVE"  
  
mi: _^oo^_ Mauuuuu?, como sea nos leeremos Sayonara BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!  
  
io: U°.°U (si se lo preguntan "eso" se supone ke es un perro n_nUU) Matt.....  
  
mi: UN MOMENTO!!!!!!! por cierto gaby hyatt pues no, no fue ni la una ni la otra jeje ¬u¬, y por cierto Kenshin le dice -SAN a Tora y no -dono por que es su "hermana" y creo que por ser familia aunque no le habla con total familiaridad por lo menos no podria decirle dono, seria extraño.  
  
io: ¬¬***** como sea Matta ne!!!!!!!! 


	3. un origen doloroso

mi: tengo solo un review, pero bueno aqui seguimos con mi locura... .TT como sea lean y dejen reviews... bueno aquellos que la lean.  
  
io: ke deprimente ¬¬  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3: Un origen doloroso  
  
Caminaban al doyo Kamiya nuestros amigos despues de que Yahiko y Mary casi se matan entre si, para ser una chica ella era tan o casi tan fuerte como Yahiko. Kenshin y Tora se quedaron un poco atras, Tora seguia tomando el brazo de su hermano cariñosa y posesivamente, cosa que le hacia recordar el dia en que ella llego a su casa.  
  
flash back  
  
Una madre y su pequeño juegan sentados en una cama en una pequeña chosa. La madre es una mujer pelirroja de ojos color miel, que reia alegremente al acerle cosquillas a su pequeño hijo de tres años. Este tenia pelo rojo al igual que su madre y ojos violetas como su padre, aunque su parecido era mayor con su madre sus facciones y mas adelante su estatura ¬¬ ( obiamente es kenshin, y bueno como no es precisamente alto supongo que es porque saco la estatura de la mamá, quize imginarme a su padre mas alto que él ¬¬U).  
  
La puerta se abre repentinamente interrumpiendo las risas de la madre y el pequeño Kenshin, entra un hombre de cabello negro y ojos violetas, el padre de Kenshin; en sus manos trae a una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos ambar, la pequeña estaba dormida, habia llorado toda la tarde hasta quedar dormida. El hombre recuesta a la niña en la cama, la mujer acomoda unas hebras de su cabello.  
  
Padre: Shinta... esta pequeña es tu prima Tora, la recuerdas?... vivira con nosotros.  
  
Shinta ve a la niña con curiosidad sin entender porque viviria con ellos, la casa no era muy grande (eran tres cuartitos en realidad¬¬) por lo cual le molesta el hecho de que compartiria su minusculo cuarto con ella.   
  
La niña viviria con ellos desde ese momento porque perdio a su familia, su mamá(que era hermana del padre de Kenshin) habia fallecido ya hace algo de tiempo por una enfermedad, y su padre se habia ido a la guerra uniendose en una de las tropas como voluntario dejando a su hija en la casa de sus tios, sus unicos parientes.  
  
fin de flash back  
  
Kenshin sonrie y ve a su "One-san" no puede creer que ella este ahí, no despues de lo que habia sucedido.  
  
Tora: Shinta, lo recuerdas?...-dijo viendolo interrogantemente- Desde aquel dia habia tenido la esperanza de verte- dijo sacando una pequeña peineta de sus ropas y viendola melancolicamente.  
  
flash back  
  
Todos dormian en la pequeña casita ahora de cuatro cuartos(hicieron un cuarto mas por las interminables quejas de los dos pequeños que constantemente discutian por querer un cuarto propio). Una campana empieza a sonar no muy lejos de ahí, el padre se levanta despertando a su esposa. Levantan a los niños que en ese momento tenian alrededor de seis años.  
  
Madre: Shinta...Shinta... despierta- dice sacudiendo ligeramente a su hijo  
  
Shinta: Mamá?... por que me despiertas? aun no amanece.  
  
Madre: Tenemos que irnos levantate- se va rapidamente a despertar a Tora. Kenshin se levanta y ve a su padre empacando algunas ropas y dinero en unas mantas.  
  
Shinta: papá... que haces...  
  
Papá: Recuerdas lo que platicamos?...-el pequeño asiente recordando que su padre le advirtio que posiblemente tendrian que irse- bien pues preparate por que tendremos que ir a la aldea que dijimos recuerdas?  
  
Shinta: si- Tora sale del cuarto medio dormida aun  
  
Tora: Que pasa?  
  
Mamá mientras dobla rapidamente algunas mantas: Recuerdas la aldea a la que tendriamos que ir si algo saliera mal?... bien recuerdan donde esta?- dijo dirigiendose a sus pequeños  
  
Tora: si... por el bosque en la direccion que sale el sol entre las dos montañas ¿no?  
  
Padre: si, no lo olviden ninguno de los dos ¿ entendido?  
  
----------  
  
La familia corria por el bosque mientras algunas casas ardian atras en la aldea, ellos junto con algunas personas corrian. Se oian como la gente gritaba tras ser herida. cosa que asustaba a los pequeños. La mamá de Shinta corria cargando a Tora y tomando de la mano a Shinta. El padre cargaba algunas de sus pertenencias.  
  
Voz: NOS ENCONTRARON!!!!!!!!!!!- Se oyo un grito mas atras, que fue callado de repente por una escopeta que le dio en la espalda causando que un olor a sangre inundara el ambiente .  
  
Mamá: no volteen- le dijo a sus hijos en voz baja para que no los descubrieran, acelerando el paso  
  
Papá: Sigan adelante no se detengan- dijo quedandose atras para tratar de retrasar a sus persegidores y darles una oportunidad a su familia.  
  
Shinta: PAPÁ!!- grito Shinta  
  
Mamá: no grites- le pidio a su pequeño, mientras sus ojos se bañaban en lagrimas y el padre veia como su familia se alejaba tan rapido como podia, para despues dar vuelta y dar frente a quienes los perseguian.  
  
Un grito se oyo atras de ellos, era su padre, Tora se retorcio en los brazos de su "madre" abrazandola por el cuello con su mano izquierda tratando de ver atras. Shinta cerro los ojos fuertemente, no queria oir. La madre acelero tanto como pudo, como queriendo uir del dolor que causaba aquel hombre muerto tras de ella.  
  
Se oian los pasos de la gente corriendo tras de ellos, comenzaban a oirse los gritos de los que corrian atras en su busca.  
  
Voz1: POR HAYA, POR HAYA SE FUERON!!-dirijiendose a cuatro hombres mas que siguieron la orden.  
  
Eran mas rapidos, alcanzaron a la mujer que corria desesperada aun en ropa de dormir, con dos pequeños a su lado.  
  
Uno de los hombres corria mas rapido, estaba tras ellos. Desenvaino su espada moviendola hacia el frente de bajo hacia arriba, creando una herida en la espalda de la mujer y el brazo izquierdo de la niña que seguia abrazandola por el cuello, la mujer solto a Shinta cayendo hacia el frente. Shinta vio a su madre, la sangre que saltaba de su herida y se mezclaba con sus cabello que revolteaba un poco por la velocidad con que caia impulsada hacia el frente soltando a la niña que tenia en sus brazos. Algunas gotas cayeron en el rostro del pequeño, esto lo asusto, el nunca habia visto tanta sangre. La pequeña rodo un poco callendo por una pequeña barranca inconsiente por el dolor de la herida. La mujer vio esto con terror y volteo su mirada abruptamente a Shinta.  
  
Mamá: CORRE!!!!!!-mirando a su pequeño que veia aterrado a la sangre roja que brotaba manchando su camizon sin moverse- CORRE!!!!!!!- grito nuevamente haciendo que el pequeño reaccionara y corriera perdiendose entre los arbustos y la noche.  
  
El hombre se acerco y clavo su espada en la espalda de la mamá dejandola inconsinte; ella no grito, tan solo se oyo un grito ahogado por el dolor. Otros hombres los alcanzaron.  
  
Hombre2: Ese pequeño se fue por haya.  
  
Hombre3: Dejalo, de todos modos posiblemente muera de hambre en el bosque.  
  
Aquellos asesinos se fueron, dejando a aquella mujer moribunda y a una niña inconsiente. Pasaron unos minutos; la niña desperto y trato de levantarse, su brazo le dolia, levanto su mirada y por su vista cruzo aquella mujer bañada en un mar de sangre. Comenzo a correr, se dejo caer cerca de ella.  
  
Tora: Ma...Madre...- la mujer abrio un poco uno de sus ojos  
  
Mamá: To...To...Tora... ve, tines que en... cof... encontrar la aldea.  
  
Tora: Pero...-dijo llorando abiertamente  
  
Mamá: Ve... toma de mi... bolsillo hay... algunas mo...monedas- dijo cansada por la sangre que habia perdido  
  
La pequeña las saca y toma la peineta que su mamá tenia en el cabello. Ella deja de respirar.  
  
Un solloso se oyo en el bosque, una niña llora la perdida de su familia por segunda vez. Pasa el resto de la noche llorando hasta que el cansancio se apodera de ella.  
  
fin de flash back  
  
Tora: Era de mamá...- dijo dandole la peineta y soltando el brazo de su hermano, para llevar su mano derecha sobre la cicatriz en la izquierda, un recuerdo de una noche llena de dolor y muerte, temor y soledad.  
  
Kenshin la ve con tristeza, cierra sus ojos, en su mente puede ver a su familia, su madre, su padre y una pequeña que ahora estaba a su lado. Puede recordar una epoca en la nada le atormantaba, en la que nada fue doloroso. Cuando aun tenia inocencia, sin un pasado bañado en sangre y lagrimas de aquellos que victimo por una mejor epoca, una epoca por la cual aun luchaba.  
  
Tora siente el dolor en su hermano, sabe cual a sido su pasado, era la segunda vez que lo encontraba, el era feliz, tenia un hogar. Pero la primera vez que lo vio fue entre rios de sangre, entre gritos, entre el choque de metales enemigos, acompañado de una mujer que ya no existia mas que en los resuerdos del rurouni.  
  
Kaoru: Bien!! esta es mi casa... bienvenida!!- interrumpiendo los recuerdos, las imagenes de un encuentro que Tora habia temido se repitiera.  
  
  
  
mi: Que tal? despues hablo mas del pasado de Kenshin. Eso es todo por el momento.  
  
io: ¬¬ para sufrimiento de algunos..... jeje...  
  
mi: T.T ya me voy!!!!!!  
  
io: Sayonara bye bye!!!!!!! nn 


End file.
